Toy Bonnie
"Wydali trochę pieniędzy na te nowe roboty, eee rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowana sprawność ruchowa, pozwalają im nawet chodzić w ciągu dnia. Czy to nie fajne?" - Phone Guy Noc 1 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Bonnie'go z pierwszej części gry? Albo Bonnie'go lub Shadow Bonnie'go z drugiej? A może Springtrap'a z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarnego Bonnie'go z czwartej? '''Toy Bonnie '''to nowsza wersja Bonnie'go (gameplay'owo) i Old Bonnie'go (fabularnie), która ma być bardziej przyjazna dzieciom. W dzień występuje razem z Toy Freddy'm i Toy Chicą na scenie. Jednak począwszy od pierwszej nocy ten animatronik zacznie się poruszać po pizzerii w celu znalezienia gracza i zarazem zabicia go. W przeciwieństwie do Withered'ów, nie wiadomo zbyt jasno co powoduje u niego takie zachowanie, więc na razie można tworzyć teorie na jego temat. Najbardziej prawdopodobną teorią jest to, że jest kierowany przez Marionetkę, lecz i tacy teoretycy się znajdą, którzy będą uważać, że kieruje nim dusza dziecka. Wygląd Jak wcześniej wspomniano, Toy Bonnie to nowsza wersja Bonnie'go i Old Bonnie'go zbudowana ze standardowego schematu składającego się z pary nóg, pary rąk, brzucha, głowy i uszu. Tak jak w dwóch wymienionych przypadkach, Toy Bonnie reprezentuje królika. Kolorystyka przedstawia go głównie w barwach i zimnych w którego skład wchodzi błękit (większość kostiumu) i biel (środek brzucha, pyska i uszów). Jego głowa posiada brwi co bardzo go wyróżnia z pośród Bonnie'ch. Jego zielone oczy zostały "wyposażone" w fioletowe powieki i rzęsy (jak u wszystkich Toy'ów) przez co ten animatronik jest mylony z samicą. Na pysku Toy Bonnie'go znajduje się małe zagłębienie, które zostaje przerwane noskiem Toy Bonnie'go. W jego szczęce znajduje się dziesięć zębów. Ten animatronik posiada cechy Toy'ów takie jak czerwone policzki (Mangle i Toy Freddy) i piegi na pysku (Toy Freddy). Na jego głowie są umieszczone dwa, długie królicze uszy. Ten robot posiada ręce długie do bioder, a każda dłoń u jego ręki posiada po cztery palce. Sylwetka brzucha Toy Bonnie'go jest lekko otyła, ale nie aż tak jak u Bonnie'go i Old Bonnie'go. Błękitny animatronik odziedziczył po swoim poprzedniku czerwoną muszkę (jednak ta bardzo się różni od tamtej). Robot ten posiada nogi zakończone stopami, które posiadają po trzy palce. Warto dodać, że Toy Bonnie jest drugim animatronem, który najmniej przypomina swojego poprzednika (pierwszym jest Mangle). Zachowanie Toy Bonnie pracuje podczas dnia jako gitarzysta i wokalista zespołu. Jednak pierwszej nocy zacznie się poruszać po pizzeri w celu poszukiwania gracza, a co z tym idzie - zabicia go. Toy Bonnie na początku każdej nocy będzie stał na scenie razem z Toy Chicą i Toy Freddy'm nie zbudzając podejrzenia gracza. Jednak po pewnym czasie zejdzie z niej i pójdzie prosto do Pokoju Imprez 3 gdzie będzie stał ze swoją gitarą. Kiedy upłynie trochę czasu, Toy Bonnie pójdzie do Pokoju Imprez 4 gdzie będzie zasłaniał kamerę swoją twarzą. Jeszcze później ten animatronik-królik przejdzie do Pokoju Imprez 2 gdzie będzie się schylał nad wylotem prawej wentylacji do której w pewnej chwili wejdzie i będzie w niej tkwił do pewnego momentu. Wtedy Toy Bonnie'go będzie można zobaczyć z biura poprzez zaświecenie latarki w prawym wylocie. Wtedy gracz musi założyć maskę i przeczekać animacje wchodzenia oraz wychodzenia z biura, któremu będzie towarzyszyć miganie światła. Po wykonanej czynności animatronik zacznie swoją drogę od nowa. Jednak gracz broniąc się przed nim może popełnić błąd taki jak przypadkowe zdjęcie maski, lub przypadkowe włączenie monitora. Wtedy robot zdejmie monitoring i wykona na nas Jumpscare po czym kończymy grę i trafiamy do kostiumu Fredd'iego. Jumpscare thumb|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare Toy Bonnie ma podobny Jumpscare, co Toy Chica i Foxy.Odbija się od ziemi, by "wskoczyć" na gracza i skończyć Jumpscare na przybliżeniu swojej twarzy od twarzy grającego. Ciekawostki *Niektórzy uważają, że Toy Bonnie i Bonnie to dziewczyny. Ale obydwoje są mężczyznami. * Toy Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem, który ma animacje wchodzenia i wychodzenia z biura. * Toy Bonnie i Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. * Toy Bonnie jest jednym z dwóch zabawkowych animatroników, które posiadają dodatkową nagrodę po ukończeniu gry. Drugim jest Balloon Boy. * Toy Bonnie jest drugim pod względem ilości odpowiedników : Bonnie, Springtrap i Shadow Bonnie. Pierwszym jest Toy Freddy. * Istnieje błąd, gdzie Toy Bonnie może wejść do biura, nawet jeśli Mangle jest w prawym szybie wentylacyjnym. * Toy Bonnie jest pierwszym zabawkowym animatronikiem, którego widzimy na trailerze gry. * Toy Bonnie ma ogonek - można to zobaczyć, gdy siedzi w prawej wentylacji. * Istnieje bardzo rzadka halucynacja, która zdarza się po przegraniu nocy. Pokazuje ona twarz Toy Bonnie'ego bez oczu, a w tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Po kilku sekundach pokaże się główne menu. * Jest jednym z 4 zabawkowych animatroników które wchodzą do nas tylko wentylacją. Pozostałe to: Balloon Boy, Mangle i Toy Chica. * W plikach FNaF3 jest coś, co przypomina Phantom Toy Bonnie'go. ** Możliwe, że to jego figurka pojawia się na biurku. * Toy Bonnie jest drugim najbardziej nieprzypominającego animatronika od poprzednika. Pierwszym jest Mangle. * Toy Bonnie jako jedyny nie zmienia koloru oczu na czarny (z wyjątkiem death screenów). * Właściwie to nigdzie się nie da zobaczyć stóp Toy Bonniego. Są widoczne jedynie przez chwilę podczas Jumpscara. Jednak widać je jeszcze na gazecie z nocy 1. * Istnieje teoria ,że on podbiera Paperplate'a i dodaje go do naszego biura. * Gdy Toy Bonnie jest w biurze ,wydaje się on trochę niższy. * Jest czwartym animatronikiem którego nie ma w korytarzu (Pierwszym jest Marionetka, drugim Old Chica, a trzecim BB). * Jego gitarę widać tylko na Scenie i w Pokoju Imprez 3. Możliwe, że w tym drugim pokoju po prostu ją odkłada w miejscu po za zasięgiem kamery. * Toy Bonnie posiada mniejsze źrenice w biurze i podczas Jumpscare'a. * Jego Jumpscare sprawia wrażenie jakby się przez chwilę nieruchomo unosił w powietrzu. * Toy Bonnie w Custom Night ma podobną postawę twarzy do Toy Fredd'iego. Galeria 3NewAnimatronicsOnStae.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica i Toy Freddy na scenie|link=Scena Toy Bonnie w Pokój Imprez 3.jpg|Toy Bonnie w Pokoju Imprez 3|link=Pokój Imprez 3 ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie w pokoju imprez 4|link=Pokój Imprez 4 Toy Bonnie w Pokój Imprez 2.jpg|Toy Bonnie w Pokoju Imprez 2|link=Pokój Imprez 2 ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie w Prawej Wentylacji|link=Prawa Wentylacja 180.png|Toy Bonnie wyglądający z Prawej Wentylacji|link=Prawa Wentylacja Toy_Bonnie_FANF2_Jumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare|link=Jumpscare Toy Bonnie w nocy 7.png|Toy Bonnie w nocy 7|link=Noc 7 (FNaF2) ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Figurka Toy Bonnie'ego PhantomToyBonnie.png|Phantom Toy Bonnie z plików FNaF 3 Toy Bonnie Trailer.png|Toy Bonnie w Trailerze do FNaF 2 Deth.png|Toy Bonnie bez źrenic|link=Easter Eggi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2